


so sure to keep you dreaming

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lewis are a couple contemplating divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so sure to keep you dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaymorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/gifts).



It has been years, but Nico still remembers how they first met. He had tripped over a stone and fell. Tears had spilled from the corners of his eyes as the blood flowed from the wound on his knee. He had to get up, had to limp over to where his dad was but it hurt far too much. Then someone shoved a hand into his face, offering help.

 _Lewis_.

 

Nico gets up in the morning to an empty bed. It's nothing new. He puts a hand on the sheets, out of habit, perhaps. It's an air-conditioned room, and he's still searching for the remnants of the heat from Lewis' body. He doesn't feel anything, and he fists his hands in the sheets, tugging at it. But it isn't going to change anything. He's still alone. The blanket pools around his waist, the sunlight comes in through the window. It's eight in the morning, and it's time to go.

 

There are photos of Lewis and Nico on their upright piano, next to the metronome. Nico pulls out the piano bench, sits down and his fingers move clumsily over the keyboard. Fur Elise comes out wrong, he misses notes here and there but he isn't exactly trying to play. He's looking at the photos, looking at the smiles on the faces of Lewis and Nico in those photos. How long has it been, a few years? It feels like a lifetime ago to Nico now. When had he last seen Lewis smiling like that? He tries to remember, and his hands still above the piano keys when he finds that he's unable to recall.

 

Things had been easy in the early years of their marriage. Their schedules had fit together nicely, and they had even found time for holidays. Skiing in Aspen, with Lewis laughing as Nico had tripped and fell face first into the snow. Getting lost in Nara, laughing as he watched deers chase Lewis for more food even though he had fed them everything he had. Going to Silverstone to watch a Formula One race together, with Lewis wondering how it would've been like if he had chosen to race when he had been younger. He had been a karting champion, but in the end, he had decided that it would've been better to focus on his studies. Nico had sighed and leaned closer, gripping Lewis' arm tight, and had told him that if he had, they would've never ended up together.

Fast forward three years, and Nico wonders how and when everything had changed. Lewis works long hours now, and there's always some important event or dinner or party to go to after work. On Sundays, Lewis sleeps. Nico looks at him, it's almost like he's sleeping beauty or something. But he doesn't look peaceful, he looks troubled. Tired. It gnaws away at Nico's heart and he tells himself that Lewis needs rest because Sunday's his only day off, so he doesn't wake him. Instead, he goes about on his morning routine, puts Lewis' portion of pasta or whatever he has made for lunch aside.

It's always the same. Lewis kisses Nico's cheek and apologises for not being there all week as he eats. They talk about what's new in their lives, like reciting succinct updates off someone's twitter feed. Sometimes, when Lewis kisses him, Nico slides his hand lower to cup Lewis' arse. They haven't had sex in a while. Why not now? But Lewis pulls away, looking apologetic, and Nico backs off. He tells himself that he can wait.

 

Days go by. Lewis' birthday goes by, but he isn't home for dinner. Nico had taken half a day off work, only to receive a text from Lewis saying that he had something to deal with, telling him not to wait up. Nico lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, waiting for Lewis to come home. He ends up with his boxers pulled down to mid-thigh, hand wrapped around his cock and his shirt pushed up above his nipples. He strokes his cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking slit, and squeezes his eyes shut. If he tries hard enough, he can pretend that he isn't jerking off, that it's Lewis touching him, just like in the old days. He plays with his nipples, pinches one and tugs at it, biting down on his lower lip as he thinks of Lewis. Lewis kissing his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Lewis pressing his fingers to Nico's lips, making him suck at them before fingering him. Lewis groaning his name, over and over again, _Nico Nico Nico_ , like he was the most important thing in the world.

 _Just like in the old days_.

 

Nico wakes up when Lewis comes home, but he doesn't stir. He stills on his side of the bed, willing himself to keep his eyes shut. The clock reads three thirty seven in the morning, and Lewis reeks of alcohol.


End file.
